She's A Lady
by Xinyii xo
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around Jack and Carly. Chapter One: Jack accidentally asks Carly out to a movie, only to have her asleep next to him. Chapter three up! Jack x Carly, Scoopshipping -DISCONTINUED-
1. calm

_**She's A Lady…**_

_I'm in love with a girl I hate…_

_-Forever the Sickest Kids "She's A Lady"_

_**x:x:x:x:x**_

_**o1**_

_**calm.**_

_-xxx-_

"Look Jack! They're talking about that movie that I keep mentioning about to you!"

Jack stared blankly at the promotion poster Carly was pointing to in the magazine, wondering to himself how in the world can this be an exciting movie. To Jack, any movie not made about him, or dedicated to his great accomplishments, was not worth watching. Carly had been talking about how epic the movie was suppose to be all week, nonstop, twenty-four, seven. Jack couldn't take anymore of her talking about the movie and suggested that they go see the movie…

… _together_.

After Jack realized what he had said, he flushed a little bit, but luckily, Carly didn't notice. He then tested his luck to see if she had heard him.

Unfortunately, he was unlucky in that part; Carly had heard him loud and clear. Her eyes gleamed and shined. She was so happy, almost to the point of tears. He made a disgusted face, not to her freaky stares but to his stupidity for mentioning something like that.

_-xxx-_

_Kyahh!! Jack asked me out to a date! _Carly sprinted up the stairs to her room, but she felt like she was floating. She grabbed clothes out of her closet and swiftly put them on. She then ran over to her nightstand and began to brush her hair but couldn't seem to have a steady hold of the hair brush. _Jack Atlas! _The_ Jack Atlas~~!_

Carly checked herself in the mirror to see if she looked good she didn't want to look bad next to Jack Atlas. She didn't do anything special to her hair, completely stuck on ideas of how to wear her hair differently, and instead of her regular orange vest, she had put on a light blue sweater since it rather chilly outside.

She patted her hair down a bit, smoothing some areas, spun around a couple times, then when she was content with her attire, she ran down stairs.

_-xxx-_

Carly had chosen the seats that they were to sit in, perfectly in the middle of the theater so she could get a good view of the movie screen which Jack didn't seem to understand since the screen was so huge, anywhere they sat would've been good enough, but to Carly, there was a difference to where you sit. He decided not to argue with her and just followed her to their seats.

When the movie started, Carly could barely sit still, Jack started to think of this "date" was more of an adult babysitting a small child. Jack looked around and saw no one acting like an idiot like her.

This was _his_ first time in a public area like this and he didn't even act like Carly. Not that he would _ever_ act like the way Carly was acting. Never.

But Jack let that slide because it was rather entertaining seeing her at like a little child. It just made him want to protect her more…

_Wait! Hold on…_ Jack mentally slapped himself. He did not like the girl like that. Just because she helped him escape that hospital without being noticed, and was on his side one hundred percent when everyone seemed to be against him, and let him stay at her place, gave him food to eat, did things around the house to make his stay more comfortable, and cared enough about him to help change his ways and guided him through life did not mean that he _liked_ her.

Okay, maybe, like as in friend, but not in the loving way… right?

Jack decided that this was not helping, so dropped the thought all together.

_-xxx-_

He couldn't believe it. Jack Atlas could not believe it.

Carly, the Carly who had been so restless about this movie, the person who couldn't stop talking about how good the movie was suppose to be, the person who wanted to get her work done as soon as possible so she could go see the movie (or to brag more about the movie to Jack)…

… was currently sleeping. Jack didn't realize when Carly had fallen asleep. But thirty minutes into the movie, he heard a soft snoring coming next to him and looked over only to see her asleep, resting comfortably on his shoulder. He didn't know how to react. Was he suppose to act mad for going out of his way to ask her out to go see it, putting his pride on the line, and see her sleeping though the movie, or surprised (and somewhat happy) that she had fallen asleep during a movie just like a child and had used his shoulder as her resting pillow.

He decided to let it be. Let her sleep. Let her suffer not knowing how the movie would end. It would be her fault.

But her sleeping on his shoulder was not helping the duelist at all. He couldn't focus on the movie with her sleeping on his shoulder. Jack started to tense up a bit and then soon found himself listening to her soft breathing rather than the movie. Next, he was staring at her sleeping figure for long periods of time, then would whip his head back to look at the screen. Then his eyes would glance over at her, then before he knew it, his entire head was turned back at her, watching over her as she calmly slept.

_Damn girl…_

_-xxx-_

"Ahh~! That was such a good movie. Just as I expected"

"What are you talking about?! You slept though the entire thing!!" Jack roared, clearly annoyed that he, himself, couldn't watch the movie peacefully even though he was against the whole idea of watching the movie. He wanted to watch it for Carly, to connect to her commoner world better. To see her interests, to learn more about her.

Carly jumped back, taken aback by Jack's sudden loud outburst. "Bu-but I read the summary online, so I knew what happened and it was good!" she said nervously, trying to defend herself.

This only fueled Jack's anger. "_Baka! _If you read the entire summary online and knew what was going to happen, then why did you even bother wasting my time to go see the damn movie?! You just wasted money and my time!"

Carly frowned. "You're making this sound like it's my fault!" She cried. "It's not my fault that I always fall asleep during subtitled movies!"

She took a breath before continuing her explanation. "And plus, _you_ were the one who suggested that we go see the movie!"

Jack froze.

She was right.

He had told her to go see the movie together.

It wasn't her idea to go see the damn movie.

It was his.

But he just wanted her to shut up about the movie.

He slapped himself and mumbled "crap".

Carly easily forgave the hot-headed duelist.

"And…" she smiled sweetly.

Jack frowned at her. He could see her big beautiful eyes shining down on him. "sorry…" he whispered.

Carly went ahead and hugged the blond haired duelist. She giggled, inhaling his delicious scent, ignoring the fact that her face was flushed with embarrassment.

Jack froze yet again. Then returned the hug awkwardly by patting her back with his left hand.

And smiled sheepishly.

Maybe, just maybe, going to the movies with her isn't that bad and decided to give going to the movies a chance (but that doesn't mean that he'll always go during his free time).

And only if he received hugs like this from her every time after the movie.

_-xxx-_

**_Chapter o1 [END]  
To Be Contiuned..._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the song "She's A Lady" by Forever the Sickest Kids.**_

_-xxx-_

**_a/n: _**Sorry if Jack and Carly were out of character. Carly wasn't much of a challenge. Jack, on the other hand, was hard. I was afriad i made him too nice ;; so sorry if they were out of character. I'll try harder next time ~  
Oh! and the movie was in english with subtitles and since they speak Japanese... yea... and I thought that maybe Carly wouldn't be able to stay awake during a movie where you have to read something to understand it. And I've done it before where you can read what a certain movie is about online~~

_**Next Chapter: **__He carried her in his arms and noted at how light she was and how nice it felt to have her in his arms._

**_Please Review~~! I'll luv you forever if you do! _**


	2. goodnite

_**She's A Lady…**_

_An updater of the world…_

_-Forever the Sickest Kids "She's A Lady"_

_**x:x:x:x:x**_

_**o2.**_

_**goodnite.**_

Jack rolled around in his… er, _Carly's_ bed, trying to get some sleep. Today, hadn't been such a bad day, but it could've been better. She had been home all day, working on a new article her boss requested. He wouldn't have been surprised if he saw steam coming out of her head from the amount of work and effort she was putting into that article. And after she finished and started to read it over, he would hear groans and aggravated cries coming from the young reporter.

He couldn't sleep, and didn't know why. Did he forget something? Well that couldn't be because he barely had anything with him expect for the clothes that he wore everyday. Was something on his mind? Sure, he wasn't the King anymore, but that didn't bother him as much as it did before.

He was a changed person. It was time for the true Jack Atlas to live. He changed for the better because of…

… Carly! That couldn't be… He couldn't possibly be worried about that troublesome girl. She couldn't be the reason why he can't get any sleep. There was no possible way that she, of all people, could be keeping him awake.

Jack frowned.

Seconds ticked by.

Soon they turned to minutes.

He should be asleep by now.

It was what… two in the morning now?

Jack let out a frustrated groan and pulled the freshly washed covers off him. He sluggishly dragged his feet to the door and down the stairs, regretting every step he took.

He entered the kitchen/ living room and noticed a sleeping figure with her head resting on her arms lying on the table. The laptop was still open and it seemed that Carly was still working on the article and if he was to wake her up now, she would look at the time and not care and resume to her work.

He sighed.

Jack reached over and saved the article and closed the laptop. He looked over at the sleeping girl. He let out an aggravated sigh, thinking over how troublesome the girl could be at times. But he couldn't just let her sleep uncomfortably like that for the rest of the night. She might fall off the chair when she would wake up.

She didn't need anymore injuries. She already had small ones for being the clumsiest person in the world.

He carried her in his arms and noted at how light she was and how nice it felt to have her in his arms. He mentally smiled to himself, for he could see her calm sleeping face. Jack started up the stairs.

Once he reached her room, where she had let him sleep, he slowly placed her on the soft mattress and covered her body with the covers and removed her insanely thick glasses, wondering why someone with such pretty eyes would wear such ugly glasses like the ones she owned. Couldn't she get contacts?

On the other hand, that could be dangerous. Someone as clumsy as Carly could poke her eye out.

He then left and decided that sleeping on the coach downstairs didn't seem to be comfortable, but there was no where else he could sleep. There was no way he was going to sleep in the bath tub in the bathroom. Jack reached for the door knob but then stopped when he heard someone call out his name faintly.

"Jack…"

Said man turned around and looked at Carly. She rolled to her side. Jack walked back to the bed and stood beside it, staring at her. "Don't leave me…"

Jack made a scowl. She thought that he was going to leave her? Now that Jack thought about her words a bit, she was right. Sooner or later he would leave her. Before, it was no big deal, when he wanted to leave, he would leave.

But now, after hearing those faint words come out of her mouth, it pained him when he thought of that day when they would part ways. He felt like her words were bullets, shooting his heart.

He placed a hand over Carly's soft dark locks and patted her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, _baka_," he whispered.

And slowly, he saw a small, but visible, smile appear on her face.

_Good night… Carly._

_-xxx-_

_**Chapter o2 [END]**_

_**To Be Continued… **_

_-xxx-_

**_a/n: _**I got this idea after seeing a mini comic with Jack and Carly. It was in japanese (noo... i want to be able to read it...) so i could only understand a few words such as "Jack" and "Carly";; but some kanji i understood (since theyre chinese characters :D)

I have a feeling i failed at Jack's character once again. Everything about that man is so complex ranging from his personality to his clothes D:

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the song "She's A Lady" by Forever the Sickest Kids.**_

_**Next Chapter: **__"No!! Jack!! You playboy!" she thought out loud, banging her desk with her hands._

**_Please Review~~! :D I would be the happiest person in the world if you did~~ :3_**


	3. smile, my daring

_**She's A Lady…**_

_The light will always find us._

_My heart will always love you._

_**x:x:x:x:x**_

_**o3**_

_**smile, my darling.**_

_-xxx-_

Jack woke up to the bright sun shinning in through the light curtains Carly had in her room. Sometimes, he didn't mind it too much, but on mornings when the sun was way too bright, he would've preferred Carly to go out and buy a whole new set of darker curtains to block out the sun.

Maybe, later today he would ask Carly to go buy some.

He turned away from the window and concentrated on getting back to sleep. He didn't like going through his days feeling tired, especially around Carly. That girl always had an abundance amount of energy and never seems to stop talking, but she kept the days interesting. She wasn't a boring person; always seemed to have something to talk about. There was a presence around her that made you feel calm, like all the dreadful things that existed in the world were all gone, just for that second you were with her.

Three minutes passed and Jack wasn't able to fall asleep again and threw the covers off, and decided to give up.

He headed down to the kitchen/living room.

_-xxx-_

Jack walked into the kitchen/living room calmly. He looked over at the kitchen counter and found Carly standing there with her back facing him. From where he was standing from, it just look like she was just standing there, spacing out like she usually did. Regularly, when she saw him come down the stairs, she would greet him with a "good morning" and start making his coffee.

"Oi! What you doing?" he called from where he was standing.

Carly screamed.

She didn't hear Jack come down and was used to the silence. With the sudden outburst, the sudden shock made her drop the item she was holding her hands; her camera, into Jack's coffee.

"Ah!! Crappp!!" Carly screamed once again. Jack back away when he heard her scream, but walked towards her to get a closer look to what had happened to make her scream like. He saw something metal floating in his cup of coffee that Carly had let Jack use the whole time he's been staying here.

She recklessly reached in to retrieve her camera but quickly yanked her hand out of the steaming hot cup of coffee; not controlling where her hand was going, and ultimately, slapped Jack's tired face from behind with a great force, whacking some of the coffee onto his face.

Carly didn't realize what she did until she heard someone yell.

"_Baka!_ What the hell are you doing?!" Jack's face had the hot brown liquid dripping down his face to the tile floor.

Carly's face slowly became white. She ran over to Jack. "Oh! I'm so, so sorry, Jack!! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, the pain will go away." He looked over to the counter. "What the hell happened over there?"

Carly stopped, debating if she should tell Jack what happened and risk being called an idiot again, or just stay silent. She decided to just go ahead with the truth.

"I, um… you kind of scared me back then… and I was holding my camera in one hand because before I was trying to connect my camera to my laptop… and, um, I kind of, dropped my camera in your coffee."

"_Baka_!!"

"And then I tried to get my camera back… and I think I burned my hand a little…"

Jack sighed. Seriously, this girl was possibly the clumsiest person he ever met. He took her hand, earning a blush on Carly's face, and examined it.

_J-jack is holdinnngg my haannnd!!_ Carly mentally squealed, with her face turning redder by the second. _Jack, could this mean that you care about me?_

"It seems fine." He dropped her hand and walked over to the counter and drained the coffee from the cup and took the camera out. Jack looked at it. "It's obviously not going to work now."

Carly's heart dropped. "No! It can't be!" Jack was taken aback by Carly's words. They were so unexpected, why didn't she want to get rid of it. It was already broken; there was no use in keeping it.

"M-my parents gave that camera to me. I promised that I would take good care of it."

He placed the camera in Carly's hands and headed towards the coach and grabbed his jacket. Carly looked puzzled. "Jack… where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back later."

"O-okay…" Carly mumbled.

_-xxx- _

Carly looked to the clock with a frustrated frown with a hint of worry in it. After spending a couple seconds of staring at it, she turned her attention back at her laptop screen, getting a few more words into her article. A few minutes passed and Carly found herself staring, no, more like slightly glaring, at the clock, hoping that doing so would the clock go faster.

It had already been about three hours since Jack went on his little "walk". The longer he'll be gone, the more Carly started to worry. The more she worried, the more she'll fidget around. The more she fidgeted, the harder it was to get the article done when her mind was clearly on something else. A while ago she caught herself typing "Jacccckkk~ where are yoo?".

_No! What if he found another girl who's more attractive and prettier than me to stay with and spend his life with?!_ Carly thought. "No!! Jack!! You playboy!" she thought out loud, bringing her head to the desk and started to bang it with her hands. The second those words were spoken, the door opened revealing Jack standing there, obviously peeved at what Carly had just called him.

"What did you say?!" Carly turned around towards the duelist with teary eyes filled with happiness. "Jack! You're back!! Welcome back!"

Jack's frown didn't go away. He calmly walked inside and walked towards the stairs that would lead to the room he was staying at, but not before tossing a box at Carly. She caught it clumsily and stared at it with a confused look. She looked at Jack. "Um, what is this?"

Jack's frown deepened. "Can't you read the box?" he didn't want to spend time explaining what he got her. It was already embarrassing enough that _the_ Jack Atlas went out in public to buy a stupid present for a girl.

"A-a new camera?!" she said louder than she intended. "You know, I could've just gone out myself and buy one for myself…"

Jack turned to the reporter with a death glare and stomped over to her. "Then I'll be taking this back to get a refund"

He continued on to the door, but Carly stopped him from leaving by tugging on his black top, pulling with all her strength to keep Jack from leaving her. "No! No!" she desperately cried. "It's not that I didn't like it! I really love it! I really do!"

Once she felt Jack pull back, she released her hold on his shirt, her head dropped so that Jack could only see the top of her head. "I just didn't expect you to get one for me…" she didn't know why she was blushing madly. She lifted her head up to look at Jack's face and smiled. "Thank you!"

Carly started to freak out a little bit when she heard no response from the blond-hair man. Carly put her head down and bit her lip. _That means I just said something to embarrass myself in front of Jack again…_

He walked passed her, patting her head lightly along the way and headed up the stairs. Carly's fingers touched the place where Jack's hands just were, blushing.

_-xxx-_

It was a typically evening for Jack and Carly at her house. Carly would be at her desk, working on an article, or revising one, typing madly on her keyboard. Jack would be to the right, watching TV with a blank expression, as if nothing in the world would amuse him, but since there was nothing else better to do, he'll just stick with the TV.

It wasn't long until Jack had fallen asleep on the couch. Carly hadn't noticed until she saw what time it was in the corner of her laptop screen, and turned to her right to tell Jack what time it was and saw him already asleep on the couch with his arms crossed.

Carly froze when she saw him asleep. She couldn't stop staring. It was like her eyes were locked on his sleeping face. Even though, throughout most the days, Jack would wear the same annoyed expression. Sometimes it would change to a scowl or a blank frown. But what Carly saw was a calm expression on his face. There was still a slight frown, but Carly found it cute. She reached over and grabbed her new camera. After Jack had gotten it for her that morning, she had spent the rest of the day learning how to use it properly without breaking it.

She had been successful.

Carly walked behind the couch, she had her arms come out and lightly wrapped her arms around him, holding the camera right in front of Jack's adorable sleeping face, with the lens facing the opposite direction. She flipped her camera over so that the lens faced Jack this time. She waited for the camera to focus a bit and pressed the button.

_Flash!_

"Crap!" Carly squeaked. She did not expect that the flash was left on and the bright light flashed in Jack's face. Carly ran over to the front of the couch, praying that the flash didn't wake Jack up. It would be so embarrassing if Jack found out that she took a picture of him sleeping. He would think that she was a freak and would never talk to her again. Oh, the horror! After long struggles and being ignored, she finally got Jack to accept her and actually considered her as a close friend. All that effort would be put to waste if he were to hate her again for her clumsy mess-up.

Luckily, Carly saw no change; it was still the adorable calm sleeping face and sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. For once, Carly was thankful that Jack could basically sleep through anything. She placed the camera back on her desk and headed to the bathroom to get ready to go to bed.

—

Jack opened his eyes and looked around to see if Carly had left. His eyes strayed over to the camera on the desk and lightly smirked.

That girl was so clumsy, it was cute.

But, of course, he would never tell her that he was awake when she took that picture of him. It would be his secret.

­_-xxx-_

_**Chapter o3 [END]**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_-xxx-_

**_a/n: _**Personally, i like this chapter a lot~ :3 I think Jack is in character (for once... i hope). I've done the same thing as Carly did before by leaving the flash on ;;  
I hoped you enjoyed this chapter~~

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the song "She's A Lady" by Forever the Sickest Kids. **_

_**Next Chapter: **__"You're such a child," he huffed._

**_Please Review~~!!_**


End file.
